


Yuck's Revenge

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Yin Yang Yo fanfics [6]
Category: Yin Yang Yo!
Genre: Allergies, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Comedy, Feathers & Featherplay, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Male & Female Sneezing, Male Sneezing, Revenge, Sneezing, Spice, Tickling, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Yuck decides to sentence Yin and Yang to sneeze torture as revenge for always defeating him.Update: Thanks for the 900 views! ^v^





	1. Yang

Yin and Yang had successfully defeated all of the monsters that showed up, and foiled Carl and the Dark Master's plans. Now they were going home and chatting about their next adventure. "You think there's gonna be more evil to stop tomorrow?" Yin asked.

"Yes..." a voice uttered, and Yin and Yang stopped as they heard it. They looked around, but they didn't see anyone. "But this time, you won't stand a chance."

"Who said that?" Yang asked, and a large puff of smoke appeared close to Yin and Yang. The smoke settled and revealed an evil-looking green bunny. And that bunny looked awfully familiar to Yin and Yang, who were about to say something when he interrupted them.

"Are you--?"

"Yes. It's me, Yuck." The green bunny replied. Yin and Yang cringed, and then got ready to fight him. They had defeated him multiple times before, and no matter how many battles they had lost, they were always ready for more.

"Oh, yeah?! Bring it, you chump!" Yang said. Yuck ran over to him and punched him in the face, knocking him out. Then Yuck got ready to punch Yin and knock her out, but she quickly used a spell and teleported away before he could. Yuck was confused, but shrugged and looked down at Yang.

"Heh heh heh. This is gonna be great..." he said to himself, dragging Yang's body away. He had many plans on what to do with him now that he had him with him.

When Yang opened his eyes, he figured out in a split second that he wasn't anywhere familiar. He was in some dungeon, with his wrists locked down by metal shackles in the wall. He blinked a bit and tried to escape, but couldn't move. He looked down to see that his ankles were also restrained, in shackles that were in a lower area on the wall. He didn't know what to think until he saw Yuck right in front of him.

"Excellent. You've woken up."

"What are you doing, Yuck? Is this some kind of joke?!" Yang wished he was as good at magic as Yin was so he could mentally hurt him, but he couldn't.

"No, not in the least, Yang." Yuck had his fingers crossed behind his back. "But don't worry, we're going to have a great time."

"We?!" Yang didn't see how he would have a great time, while he knew Yuck was up to something.

"Yes. We. I'm thinking of using some form of torture on you to learn more about you."

Yang didn't know what to say, Yuck already knew so much about him. But Yang was more concerned about what Yuck would do to him. What was on the baddie's mind? Electrical torture? Forced circumcision? Tickle torture? Yang could handle tickle torture, but thinking about the rest nearly scared him to death. He could only hope that whatever Yuck would do to him wouldn't kill him.

"And that form of torture..." Yuck began, and Yang tried to look away and think happy thoughts as he closed his eyes. "...is sneeze torture."

Yang opened his eyes in confusion and looked back at Yuck. "What's that?"

"What? Sneeze torture? Duh! Making you sneeze as torture, you idiot!"

"Well, I'll let you try, but it ain't gonna work!" Yang replied, hoping that he would be able to resist his upcoming sneezes as long as he could. Yuck just smiled evilly and began.

"First we'll start by experimenting which powders set you off the most." He summoned a vial of dust, as he was greatly experienced with magic, perhaps more so than Yin. He poured the dust onto Yang's nose, but he didn't move. Being extremely careful not to inhale the dust, he inhaled through his mouth and snorted sharply, forcing the dust out of his nose. He cursed the shackles that were keeping him in place and stopping him from hurting Yuck as a punishment.

"So dust won't work. I see, very interesting, if somewhat disappointing. Not to worry, however..." Yuck summoned a large ragweed plant and began to brush it under Yang's nose. As the pollen rose and entered his nose, Yang struggled not to sniff and scrunched his nose, wiggling it around and trying to fight the upcoming sneeze. Yuck quickly pulled the ragweed away. "Getting slightly warmer, but not much."

Just as Yang successfully held back the sneeze, Yuck summoned a large, full pepper shaker. He grabbed it and lightly shook it onto Yang's face. The blue bunny watched in horror as the pepper streamed down his forehead, between his eyes and finally onto his nose, causing it to twitch and rumble in irritation. The sneeze returned on the spot, but Yang tried as hard as he could to hold it in. A few inhales escaped him, however. "Ah... Ah...!"

"Aha! That must be your weakness!" Yuck said, and kept going with the pepper. Yang was trying really hard not to sniffle, but he just couldn't hold his breath much longer. He took a sharp sniff of the pepper, forcing it into his nostrils and causing them to flare repeatedly.

"Ah...! Ah! Yuck... Ah! Don't... Ah! Ah! Do thi... Ah! This... Ah!" Yang could feel his eyes tearing up as he prepared to sneeze from the pepper. It wasn't that much pepper, but it was just so powerful that he could barely hold it back. His head tilted slightly back as his nostrils flared, nose twitched, and eyes squeezed shut. Yuck stopped shaking for a moment and looked on in fiendish delight. "Ah! AH! AHHH!"

"CHOOOOOOOOOOooooo!" Yang sneezed and sprayed Yuck in the chest as his head snapped forwards. Yuck didn't really care that he sprayed him, as he was more interested in how big the sneeze was. And more were coming. "Ah... AH! CHOOoooooooooo! CHOOOOooooooooo! Ah... AH! ACHOOOOOOOOOooooooo!"

This was a quick sneezing fit, but it felt painful just to let it out. Yang rolled his eyes and tried to sniffle, but sucked in a few pepper grains that he had sneezed out. 

"Ah... AH! AH!" Not wanting to sneeze loudly like he just did, Yang closed his mouth completely and attempted to stifle the sneeze. "ATTTTTCHHHHHHHH!! ETCHHHHHHH!"

The second sneeze came on much quicker than he thought. Both times he stifled, a couple drops of mucus were forced out of his nostrils. He recovered and gave a massive sniffle to suck them up, but upon the sniffle, Yuck held the pepper shaker to Yang's nose and forced him to smell the extremely sneezy spice.

"Eh... Ehhhh... AHHHH!" Yang started to sneeze, but quickly wriggled his nose to get rid of the smell and keep himself from sneezing. "Ah... ehhh... phew."

"I knew that would happen, so..." Yuck kinetically removed the lid of the shaker, reached his hand inside and pulled out a pinch of pepper, as large as his forefinger and thumb could hold together without spilling. He flicked the pepper at Yang's face, and the sneeze returned.

"ETCHOOOOOOOOO! ATCHOOOOOOOO!" Yang sneezed again, sending some thin streams of mucus flying out of his nose and landing on the floor.

"Heh heh! How do you like that?"

Yang couldn't reply, as he was building up to another sneeze. He inhaled three times, wiggling his nose, and tried to hold his breath and keep the sneeze from escaping. He managed to accomplish the last action and tried to think denying thoughts. "Not gonna sneeze, not gonna sneeze..." The urge to sneeze faded a bit, but it was still there.

"So you don't wanna sneeze, eh?" Yuck questioned, and Yang shook his head. "Are you sure about that? This could be your last sneeze before I let you go." Yang nodded as much as he could without hitting his head on the wall, not knowing that what Yuck said was a complete lie. "Okay, then..."

The green bunny summoned a feather and dipped it into the pepper. He began to tickle Yang's nose with it, causing the pepper to fill his nostrils as he struggled to fight the sneeze.

"Tickle, tickle..."

"AH! AHHH! EHHH!" Yang finally gave up on holding his breath as his nose was tickled, with a pepper-coated feather of all things, and the urge to sneeze became even worse. "EHHH! EHHHHH! AAAAH! AHHHHH! AAAAHHHHHH! EHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo!!" Yang released the monstrous sneeze as Yuck pulled the feather away and watched him do so. Yang then proceeded to sneeze again, and again. "AAAAAH! AHHHHHH! CHOOOOOOOO-CHOOOOOOOOO-CHOOOOOOO-CHOOOOOOOOO-CHOOOOOOOO-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! ATCHOOOOOOOOO! ETCHOOOOOOOOOO! CHOOOOOOOO! ACHOOOOOOOOOOO! EHHHH, EHHHHH-EHHHHHH-EHHHHHH-AHHHHH-EHHHHHHHH! ECHOOOOOOOOOO!"

Yang's lungs hurt a lot from sneezing so much, but his nose demanded still more. Yuck was having a great time hearing these sneezes, which would have been much cooler if the sneezes were from a female, but they were fun, nonetheless. "Oh, was that too much? I'm still not done."

Yuck summoned a roll of tape and began to tape Yang's mouth shut. He tried to speak, but he simply couldn't, and he cringed as Yuck again tickled his nose with the feather. Yang's nostrils flared to at least three times their original size, and he tried as hard as he could to hold his breath, but it became clear that he was losing control. Yuck grabbed the lidless pepper shaker and held the opening to Yang's left nostril, as the right nostril was being tickled by the feather. Yang soon gave in and gave a big sniff, sucking in the pepper from both feather and shaker.

In seconds, he regretted that decision as his nose rumbled uncontrollably and he tried to inhale through his mouth as a warning sign, but the tape prevented him from doing so. Yuck stopped the tickling and removed the tape with a turn of his head. Yang felt a lot of pain when the tape ripped off his mouth, but he was more concentrated about the sneeze. It was going to be huge.

"AAAAAAAAH! AHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!" Yang released his sneeze, followed by a barrage of several more. "EEEEEEEHCHOOOOOOOOOOOO! ACHOOOOOOOOOOO! UTCHOOOOOOOO! ACHOOOOOOOO-ACHOOOOOOOOO-ACHOOOOOOOO-ACHOOOOOOOOO-ACHOOOOOOOOO-ACHOOOOOO-ACHOOOOOOOOOO! HUTCHOOOOOOOOOO! ETCHOOOOOOOOOOOO! ATCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! UH, UH, UH! UCHOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Yang struggled to catch his breath from the sneezes as they harshly damaged his entire respiratory system. Yuck was absolutely pleased to see him sentenced to such sneezy torture, but he needed one more thing from him before he would let him go. "Tell me, Yang. How does it feel to sneeze this much?"

"It... it... ITCHOOOOOOOOOO! Burns, and kind of... of... OFCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Kind of ti... ti... TIIIIIICKLES-CHOOOOOOOOOOOO! I... I... CHOOOOOOOOOOO! Can't s... s-s-say... any... ACHOOOOOOOOOOO! MORE-ACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Just one more thing to do and Yuck was done. Holding the feather with his magic, he grabbed Yang's nose manually, stretched it so it revealed both his nostrils, and began to dump the entire pepper shaker into them. The effect was immediate. Without warning, not even a gasp, Yang released a final fit. "CHOOOOOO-CHOOOOOOOOO-CHOOOOOOOOO-CHOOOOOOOOO-CHOOOOOOOOO-CHOOOOOOOOO-CHOOOOOOOOO-CHOOOOOOOOO-CHOOOOOOOOOO-CHOOOOOOOOOO! ACHOOOOOOOOOO! ACHOOOOOOO! HUCHOOOO! ETCHOOOO! ACHOOOO! ACHOOOO! HECHOOOO! ECHOOOO! AH... AH-AH-AH-AH-AH... AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"CHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" After the final sneeze, Yang passed out, completely breathless, and began to sleep to regain his energy.

Yuck smiled evilly. He whisked the shaker and feather out of sight, and slowly set Yang free from the shackles. He magically teleported him back to the dojo, and put him in his bed so it would seem like he was taking a nap.

Back at the dungeon, Yuck laughed evilly at the success of his plan. He had a lot of fun, but he was more excited about using the same torture on Yin. He had already decided he should get ready for that.

**"Why would you do this to Yang, you monster?!" Lumpy asked as he was on the verge of tears. "He was one of the good guys!"**

**"What'd you expect? Yuck is on the evil side," Meowth responded. "Of course he'd do that to him. He'll probably do it to Yin, too. But don't worry, he doesn't live in the same universe as you, so he won't torture you like that."**

**"You really think so?" Lumpy asked as he put his hands over his nostrils in fear. The mere idea of being sneeze-tortured by that evil rabbit was traumatizing. "I sure hope not..."**


	2. Yin

Yuck couldn't imagine what was going to happen without grinning with malice. He had already taken care of Yang, but now, it was time to induce some sneezes in Yin. He was bursting with arousal just thinking about it, and he had struggled not to pleasure himself with it. It was always his dream to make a girl sneeze as many times as she could handle. And since she had met Yin, he knew that she would be the key to fulfillment. They were mortal enemies, but outside of fighting crime, Yuck had always had a thing for her. Hopefully, he could make her sneeze without using the pepper, as he had used that on Yang already. Maybe it would take something much weaker to set her off.

A day had passed since Yang had been forced to sneeze under Yuck's control. Not only did Yuck remember every second of it, but Yang felt some mild pain in his chest from the amount of sneezing. Fortunately, he wasn't the one to be tortured again today. That would be Yin.

Once Yuck had found Yin and Yang, who had just stopped numerous monsters today, he punched Yin in the stomach and knocked her out. Then he sacked Yin and ran away with her, while Yang didn't know what had just happened, but decided not to ask and started fighting more monsters, deciding to go for Yuck later.

Yin opened her eyes and found that she was in the same dungeon that Yang was in. Even worse that she was even in the shackles he was in. She looked up to find Yuck in front of her.

"Greetings, Yin," he said.

"Yuck, let me go!" Yin gestured to fire an orb at Yuck, but the shackles prevented that. She tried using her telekinesis, but the shackles were rigged to prevent that from happening at all. "Why did you do this to me?"

"Well, let's just say this was something I did to Yang," Yuck replied. "Only I'm doing it to you this time."

"What did you do to him? I was so worried!"

"I sentenced him to sneeze torture. I made him sneeze under my control. And now, I'm going to do that to you."

Yin's eyes widened and she gasped in horror. She really, really hated when someone made her sneeze intentionally. It was by far the most evil thing of all, and no villain or monster she had ever faced could compare to it. She made a plan to hold back her sneezes as long as possible. Hopefully, she'd have better luck than Yang, who had been sentenced to this before.

"First I'll have to see what sets you off most." Yuck summoned a vial of dust, the same one he used on Yang to no success, and poured the dust into Yin's nose. She coughed a little when she sniffed up the dust, but didn't sneeze. She had to inhale and snort it out just to keep her from sneezing.

"Not allergic to dust, are you?" Yuck questioned. He summoned the ragweed from his last encounter with Yang, and Yin's eyes widened in fear from looking at it. Remembering her pollen allergies, she knew she would be toast.

"No, not that! Anything but that! Please!" Yin had to beg to keep her allergies from being set off.

"Why not, Yin? Are you allergic to pollen?"

"Me?" Yin looked away, trying not to reveal the truth in its entirety. "Well... maybe. I can't really smell any flowers without sneezing..."

"Yes! Your weakness, I've found it!" Yuck began to rub the ragweed under Yin's nose. "Thanks for revealing it to me, Yin. We're in for a good time, I know it!"

Yin could only look on in horror as the ragweed, tickling her nostrils, sent clouds of pollen up both of them. Her eyes began to water as she felt a gigantic sneezing fit coming on. All flowers made her sneeze, but ragweed was on the top of the list. She began to inhale, nose twitching madly. "Ah... Aaah..."

"Here it comes!" Yuck thought to himself. His dream was coming true. He had always wanted a woman to sneeze in front of him. And not just any woman, but the woman of his dreams. His entire body was loosening and his heart was racing as his victim tried not to sneeze.

"Aaaah...! Haaaahhhh...!" As Yin inhaled repeatedly, she wriggled her nose as much as she could, but that didn't work. She was going to sneeze whether she liked it or not. "Haaaaaaaahhhhhh-cheeeew! HaaaaaTCHEEEEW! Heeeeeh... HETChioooooo! Etcheeeeeeew!"

She tried to keep her sneezes small, but they were much louder to Yuck. He pulled the ragweed away fast enough for another fit to come up. She closed her mouth and attempted to stifle, but she had to do it on Yuck because she was restrained.

"HETCHHHHHHH! ATCHHHHH! CHHHHHHeeeew!" Upon the last stifled sneeze, her mouth opened slightly as she sneezed directly on Yuck's face. He didn't mind that at all; in fact, his brain stopped working the moment the spray hit his face. "HETCHEEEEEEW! ACHIOOOOOOO! HUCHOOOOOOOOOO!"

Yuck stopped simply rubbing the ragweed under Yin's nose and switched to inserting it into her right nostril, trying to tickle it. As he rubbed it on the walls of her nose, pollen scattered, causing Yin to elicit another fit of sneezes. "Ahhhh... HEEEEH!"

"HEEEEEH-CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW! Haaaah... AAAAAH! ACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ETCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ETCHOOOOOOOOOO! HITCHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Yuck... my ALLERRRRCHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! My allergIEEEEEEEES-CHOOOOOOOOOOOO! You're setting theeeeeem OFFFFFFFF!" Yin sneezed out the last word. "Please STOP-CHOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"But, Yin, it has always been my dream to make a girl sneeze against her desire." Yuck moved the ragweed further into her nose, heading for the special sneezy spot. "And you're making that dream come true."

"I... I AAAAAAAAAH! GOTTA! CHOOOOOO-CHOOOOOOOOOO-CHOOOOOOOOO-CHOOOOOOOOOOO-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Yin sneezed five times in a row the moment the ragweed tickled that spot. "ACHOOOOOO-ACHOOOOOO-ACHOOOOOOOO! ACHOOOOOOOOOO! ETCHEEEEEEEEEEW! ATCHIOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAH... AHHHHHHHH! CHIOOOOOOOOOOOO! ACHEEEEEEEEW! AH... AH! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAACHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!"

Upon the last sneeze, Yuck started waving the ragweed around, spreading pollen all around, before abruptly pulling it out as Yin sneezed instantly. "CHEEEEEEW! CHEEEEEW-CHOOOOOOO-CHOOOOOOOOO-CHOOOOOOOOO-CHIOOOOOOOO-CHEEEEEEW-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"Aaaaaah... Aaaaaah-aahhhhh-aaaaaaahhhhh-aaaaaaahhhhhh..." Even though her nose had stopped being tickled, it was still extremely itchy from the pollen. Tears were streaming down her face as she prepared another massive sneeze. "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT--"

"CHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" She sneezed directly on Yuck's face again, and through her watery eyes, she could see the spray on his face. "S... sorry-HUHHHHHHHH... SORRY-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"You don't have to be sorry, Yin. My life is now complete, and it's all thanks to you."

"But I-CHOOOOOOOOOO!! Thought you-CHOOOOOOOOO! WOULDN'T! CHOOOOOOOOOO! CHOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAH! LIKE IT!"

"You did? Oh, but I do. If you were Yang, I would have been mad, but then again... You have an even better sneeze than him."

"How did... CHEEEEEEEEEEEW! THAT EVEN... HITCHEEEEEEEEEEW! GO?! HITCHIOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"It went beautifully. He didn't react this much to pollen, but he gave me quite the sneeze attack. And you're giving me an even better one."

There were still plenty of options to try before she passed out. As Yuck thought about what to use next, he let Yin catch her breath. Then he summoned several plants of ragweed and goldenrod, and moved them towards Yin's face. The effect was immediate.

"HECHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" As Yin sneezed, pollen rose off of the plant in front of her, irritating her allergies even further. "ETCHEEEEEEEEEW-ATCHEEEEEEEW-ITCHOOOOOOOO! ACHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ATCHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ETCHOOOOOOOOOO! HETCHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Her lungs hurt from sneezing so much, but she just kept sneezing. "ETCHIOOOOOOOOOOOO! ATCHIOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HITCHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HECHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The next sneeze would surely make her pass out, but Yuck decided to take the risk. He shoved two of the goldenrod up both of Yin's nostrils, but she held her breath, trying not to sneeze from the mass amount of pollen. Yuck began to move the flowers around, tickling her nostrils and making it harder to hold her breath. After some time, she eventually lost control.

"AAAAAAH! AHHHHHHH! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" She inhaled. This sneeze was going to need a lot of inhaling just to get it out, but Yuck didn't care. He kept going, listening to every gasp. "AAAAAAAAH! EHHHHHHHH! HEEEEEH! HEEEEEEEEEEEH! EEEEEEEEEEEH!" If Yuck closed his eyes, he could imagine absolutely any girl in the world, but all he could imagine was Yin herself. "HEEEEEEEEEH! HIIIIIIIIIH! IIIIIIIIIIIIIH, HIIIIIIIIIIIIH! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" With that sneeze, Yin finally passed out. Yuck whisked all of the flowers away and began to free Yin from the shackles. He teleported her back to the dojo and allowed her to rest and sleep, then laughed evilly to himself. He may have done something unspeakable, and Yin and Yang may eventually come and fight him as punishment, but he didn't care. It was all worth it, and he deserved it. Besides, he was one of their enemies.

**"Wow, Yin deserved the living heck out of that," Meowth said. "That girl was so annoying."**

**He looked over at Lumpy, who was crying into his hands due to feeling so bad for Yin. He really didn't want to be in the same situation as she had been.**

**"Get ahold of yourself, Lumpy, it's just a stupid story that has no chance of being a regular episode," Meowth said.**

**"I know, but I can't believe Yin would have to be tortured like that!" Lumpy continued to sob. "I couldn't even imagine all that pollen without almost making myself sneeze..."**

****"Well, keep imagining until you do make yourself sneeze," Meowth advised him, sarcastically.** **

****Lumpy proceeded to do so while trying to pick one of the sneezy parts of the story that had been told. He chose the one that caused his nose to tickle the most. "He shoved two of the goldenrod up both of Yin's nostrils, but she held her breath, trying not to sneeze from the mass amount of pollen."** **

****"Aaaaaahhh... Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh..." Lumpy tilted his neck back and inhaled as his nose twitched and his nostrils flared. But even as he had to sneeze, he tried to keep imagining what was going on. "Yuck began to move the flowers around, tickling her nostrils and making it harder to hold her breath..."** **

****"AaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH..." Lumpy tilted his neck far back and inhaled a final time before he exploded. "CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" A few seconds afterward, Lumpy recovered from the sneeze and rubbed his nostrils on his forefinger. "Ugh..."** **

****"You imagined the story happening, didn't you?" Meowth asked.** **

****Lumpy could only nod once as he sniffled and kept rubbing his nose. "You told me to do that, so I did."** **

****

THE END


End file.
